yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess-Sitting (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Princess-Sitting. The episode begins with Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna looking at the photo album. Princess Luna: Will you look at that? Princess Yuna: I know, Mama. That's you, Aunt Celestia, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight during the Friendship Festival. Princess Luna: And here's SpongeBob SquarePants saves Equestria from the Storm King. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Luna: And this is how Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling was first celebrated after her birth. Princess Yuna: Unbelievable. Princess Luna: And there's me putting the medals of honor on Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Discord, But trying hard on Thorax's antlers. Princess Yuna: Amazing. Princess Luna: And that's me and your Aunt Celestia having a sisterly feud. Princess Yuna: Whoa. Princess Luna: And heres where Cozy Glow was imprisoned in Tartarus for her betrayal. Then, Princess Celestia came to see Yuna. Princess Celestia: Hello, Yuna. (to her sister) Mind if I take over, Little sister? Princess Luna: Certainly, Sister. (to Yuna) We're going out now, Yuna. Be good with your aunt. (kisses her cheek) I'll see you soon. Princess Yuna: Love you, Mama. As Luna left with her husband, Snowdrop and Solarna, Celestia keep Yuna company. Princess Celestia: So, Yuna. What're you looking at? Princess Yuna: Just some picture from the album Mama showed me, Aunt Celestia. Wanna look at some? Princess Celestia: Of course, Yuna. As Yuna shared the moment with her aunt, She thought of her favorite one. Princess Celestia: Look at that picture. Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia, Must you always point my baby foal picture!? Princess Celestia: Yuna, My litte niece. There's no need to get embarrassed, You should embrace the loving memory your parents, your sister, Sharon and I shared with you when you were a baby than. Princess Yuna: I guess you're right, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Why, I can even remember when I first babysit you while your parents are away. As the story begins, Celestia was put in charged of babysitting Yuna. Princess Luna: Here are the extra diapers, baby wipes, baby ointment and baby powder. Princess Celestia: Relax, Little sister. You and Hiro have a great time with yourselves, I'll take very good care Yuna. (looks at Yuna) Will I? Yes I am! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Be a good filly, Yuna. (kisses her daughter's cheek) So, Luna and Hiro went out for the time being. Later, They started to play hide and seek with Celestia as the seeker. Princess Celestia: I will count to ten while you go hide, Yuna. So, Yuna begins to hide as Celestia started to count. Princess Celestia: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... !0! Ready or not, Here I come! Just as Celestia started looking for Yuna, She finally found her under the carpet. Princess Celestia: (tackles her) I found you! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: You are such an adorable little filly. As they both laughed, They were having a great time with each other. Soon, Celestia was feeding Yuna her favorite strawberry applesauce. Princess Celestia: Open wide, My little niece. Baby Yuna: (opening up her mouth) Princess Celestia: That's a good filly. Just as Yuna dunks her head on the whole bowl, Celestia laughed at what she's doing. Then, It was time for Yuna's bath. Princess Celestia: In your go, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggling and splashing) Princess Celestia: Settle down, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Just as Celestia brought out her favorite bath toys, Yuna settled down to play with them. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: I'm glad that you're calm. So, Celestia got Yuna's attention to play with her bath toys. After Yuna's bath, Celestia started playing with her again. Princess Celestia: Who's a cute little baby filly? Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Celestia: That's right, You are. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: (laughs) But then, Celestia begins to notice the stench. Princess Celestia: (sniffs) Oh, Yuna. Time to have you changed. As Celestia took Yuna upstairs, She begins changing her diaper. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Celestia: (uses her magic to bring out the changing supplies and a toy for Yuna) Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: (uses the baby powder) Almost done now. At last, Celestia puts a clean diaper on Yuna and kissed her. Princess Celestia: All done. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Later, Celestia fed Yuna her bottle. Princess Celestia: Here you go, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (sucking her bottle and finished it a got gassy) Princess Celestia: (patted Yuna's back) Baby Yuna: (belch) Soon, Celestia started playing with her some more. Just as Celestia gave Yuna a piggyback ride, She was getting tired. Baby Yuna: (yawns) Princess Celestia: Getting tired, Yuna? When it was time for Yuna's nap, Celestia took her upstairs to her room and rocked her to sleeping humming. Princess Celestia: (humming "If I Had Words") Baby Yuna: (sleeping) Then, Luna and Hiro returned to check on Celestia and Yuna. Princess Luna: Hello, Sister. Everything alright? Princess Celestia: Shh. (whispering) Yuna's asleep. As Luna came up to Yuna softly, She kissed her baby's cheek happily. Princess Luna: (whispering) I cannot thank you enough for your help, Sister. Remind me to give you a break someday. Princess Celestia: I will, Little sister. So, They left the room quietly without waking Yuna up happily. As the flashback end, Yuna was as surprised as she already was. Princess Yuna: I know you're just telling that story because you love me, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: That's right, Yuna. And no matter how big you're getting, You'll always be my little niece. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Just then, Luna, Hiro, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon came back, Who just got back from visiting the Castle of Friendship. Princess Luna: Did we miss something? Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia and I had a great time looking at the albums together. Princess Celestia: So, How'd it gat at the Castle of Friendship, Little Sister? Princess Luna: It was better as usual, Sharon and Solarna were even ready to go to Friendship University soon. Hiro: Yes, They'd make great students to Star Swirl as you two did. Just as they chat, Yuna started writing her Journal about her time with her aunt. Princess Yuna: (writing Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I had a fun time with my Aunt, Princess Celestia. It not the baby picture to embraced, It's the loving memory from it that keeps me going. As long as you pitch in for a better fun, We'll always have a great time. Your owner, Princess Yuna." The End In the end credits, Yuna was having fun at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Wow. Race to the Golden Oak Library. Fizzlepop was was waiting for us. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225